


Sherlock Finds CreepyPasta

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Crack, Creepypasta, Frustrated John, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reads the CreepyPasta "Proven Innocent" and becomes paranoid. John gets irritated and sets him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Finds CreepyPasta

The computer screen flickered as the only light in the darkened sitting room of 221B Baker Street. The man staring at the screen had smooth ebony curls and icy blue eyes that tried to make sense of the words on the screen.  
The title of the article on the screen read "Proven Innocent". 

Now, Sherlock was a man of logic. For him to believe something, it had to be logical. But in reading the seemingly innocent story all of the man's logic flew straight out the window.  
The story was about a clown... They had never terrified the man until now. A clown that breathed helium.  
Sherlock knew it couldn't possibly be true but somehow it sent shivers down his spine. He shut the laptop, an uneasy feeling in his bones. He sat in complete darkness, waiting until morning. 

-5646-5645- 

"Sherlock?" John inquired, spotting the man sitting in his chair, his laptop upon his lap. It was normal for Sherlock not to get a wink of sleep but the detective appeared not to have moved an inch the entire night.  
When he didn't answer, suspicion was evident in John's eyes. 

"Sherlock. Are you alright?" 

Sherlock's eyes flicked over to John, taking a deep breath.  
"It doesn't make sense, John." 

"What doesn't? A case?" 

"No. This. It just doesn't make sense." Sherlock opened his laptop an showed John the story. 

After a few minutes, John looked up and put his hand to his face, shaking his head. 

"John, do you see what I mean..?" 

"Sherlock.."

"What?"

"It's just a bloody fictional story Sherlock.." 

"But John--"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you Sherlock Holmes. Christ, you had me worried for a second!"  
John bonked Sherlock in the head, rolling his eyes.  
"Stop reading those damn stories or you're gonna be bloody paranoid all the time. Now put down that laptop and come to bed with me." 

Sherlock's eyes widened and he nodded.  
"Oh. Okay John."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
